Picture to burn
by kakes
Summary: Based on the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. Jacob breaks Bella's heart, how will she learn to get over him, and at the same time get revenge!


**This is the first story in a series of stories based on songs, and Twilight. This based on the song Picture to Burn by Taylor swift, and Twilight, obviously. I do not own either.**

"You're breaking up with me?" He was actually breaking up with me, over the phone, on our one year anniversary.

"I guess so… I'm sorry bells-"

"Don't call me that. And if you say 'I hope we can still be friends' I will come over there and punch you in the face." I said. I was too tough to cry in front of him, but I had nothing against beating him up.

"Alright." He said. "I just thought it would be selfish of me to keep myself to just_ one _girl." He was so conceited.

"You were such a waste of my time." I laughed as I hung up

After a while the depression sunk in. I called my best friend Alice, crying.

"Hello… Bella?" She answered, hearing my tears. "Bella… what's wrong."

"I thought he loved me." I sobbed.

"Who loved you? Did Jake break up with you?"

"Uh…huh." I gasped.

"I'll be right over." She hung up. I cried loudly for a while until there was a knock on my door.

"Alice?"

"No…" It was my dad, Charlie. "Bella are you okay?" I usually didn't like to tell my dad anything, but I was too sad to care today.

"No… Jake broke up with me, over the phone. He's such a jerk, why did I go out with him." Charlie's face went from worried to angry. He stood up and started to walk away. "Dad where are you going?"

"I'm going to go break his face." He said angrily.

"Um dad, he's a minor. You know you can't hit him, Mr. Police chief." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Alice is coming over." I said.

"Good. And Bella…" I turned to face him "If I ever see him around here, I will hit him. I don't care what the law says. No one hurts my daughter like that."

"Thanks dad." I said and he walked out. Alice was there a few minutes later.

"Hi Bella, you okay." She asked in a soothing tone. I nodded no. "I know all sorts of things we can do to get out that anger and sadness." She took out a stack of magazines. "There's stuff in here. You'll be better in no time." She picked one out of the stack. "Why don't we start with this one?" She said pointing to the line that read:

_**Step #1: Write a list of thing you don't like about him. Focus on the things he did wrong instead of the things you did wrong.**_

Alice took out a pen and a piece of paper. I wrote.

**Things I hate about Jacob.**

**He never let me drive his truck… **

_Flashback…_

_He was showing off his new Toyota, it was during our second month together._

"_Baby, can I drive it?" I asked in my flirty tone._

"_Come on Bells, I just got it. Let me drive it around, you can drive it later. Promise." I sat back, folding my arms across my chest. He kissed my cheek, and just as easily as I had grown mad I loved him again. It was like that a lot with us. I guess I was just a pushover._

"_Alright, as long as you promise." I said. I never did get to drive that truck_

**He loves himself more than he ever loved me**

_We were sitting on his couch watching some movie. It was good. I cried when the man threw himself in front of a bullet for the women he had fallen in love with. _

"_Jake?" _

"_Yeah Bells?"_

"_What would you do if I were about to be shot?" _

"_Ummm… I don't know. Go to your funeral afterwards." I looked at him._

"_You're kidding right?"_

"_Yeah." He said though I could tell he was lying._

"_You're unbelievable."_

"_And that's why you love me." He said. I was mad but I still continued to watch the movie. Once again, all was forgiven._

**He sucks at lying.**

"_Jake where have you been?" I asked when he stumbled into my house._

"_Out… with friends." He hiccupped._

"_Have you been drinking?" I asked he smelled like alcohol, and perfume! "Jake what 'friends were you out with?" _

"_Just Quil, Embry, Sam…" He listed _

"_And…" I knew he was lying to me._

"_Leah, Jessica, Lauren…"_

"_You son of a… get out of my house now!!!" I screamed. He stumbled away, then he fell on rock and I ran out to make sure he was okay. He told me he was sorry and that the girls meant nothing to him. I forgave him and forgot about the whole thing._

"That's the main things." I said passing the paper over to Alice, she read them over.

"That's good. Now step 2…"

**I know it's short! My options were too short or way too long. I'm going to have to make this a few chapters because it's too big to be a one shot. This is fun to right because I love this song. So review. If anyone has any suggestions about the next song I should do I'd be glad to hear them, even if you don't think I've heard the song. I love music so try me. Xoxo**

**~ Kakes**


End file.
